


A Secret and a distraction

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: Liam has a secret he doesn’t know how to tell Theo and Theo tries to distract him to get the secret out of him.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	A Secret and a distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own teen wolf
> 
> There is smut in this it’s close to the bottom so if that makes anyone uncomfortable I’m sorry.

Running releases endorphins, and excising helps both the werewolf and the chimera clear their heads and helps Liam’s IED. They’ve been running for almost and hour when Liam stops to breathe and Theo stops next to him and looks over at the hunched over werewolf. 

“You finally want to tell me what’s wrong little wolf?”

“We’ve been together for two and a half years and to get you to open up about what is bothering you is strenuous but now you are wanting to talk problems.”

Theo shrugs it’s true he does not like opening up about any problem he has it’s mainly because growing up with the dread doctors they didn’t care about him or anything to do with him. He had to handled everything himself. He’s been away from them for a almost four and a half years now and it’s still hard for him to open up. He knows Liam loves him and he loves Liam but he’s scared that if he opens up it will scare Liam and he’ll leave. Theo does not want Liam to leave him. Their life has made him happy and feel like he belonged something he has never felt. 

“You’ve rubbed off on me, if I didn’t love you and changed I’d kill you without even asking what’s wrong?”

Liam doesn’t know how to tell him what is bothering him, so he’s just kept it to himself. The problems with that are they know each other so well they are each other’s anchor and they are supernatural they can pick up on each other’s emotional scents. For the last couple of days Liam’s emotional scent has been worry, some anxiety and a little bit of fear. He’s worry and has anxiety about telling Theo what he was told a couple days ago, and what if after Liam tells him Theo leaves him.

Liam leans over and leaves a kiss on his lips “I love you too.”

Before Liam can pull back to continue their run, Theo has put his arms around his neck and is walking them backwards towards the trees and they don’t stop until Liam’s back is rubbing against the hard tree bark. 

Liam gets so distracted by Theo kissing him that he doesn’t even remember why he is so worried. His lips open while he runs his arms up his boyfriends muscular arms to try to slide his jacket off him only to remember that his jacket is zipped. 

While Liam’s lips are parted Theo slips his tongue in his boyfriends mouth which earns him a smirk from his partner. Liam finds the zipper and slides it down so he can slide the jacket off to reveal that Theo is not wearing anything underneath. 

Theo’s hands find the bottom of his boyfriends tank top and the only time their lips part is so Theo can pull Liam’s tank top off his head and throw it so it can join his jacket on the ground. 

Liam getting more aggressive in their kissing turns them so not only is Theo against the tree but he is facing the tree. He leans his head back to leave open kisses on Liam’s neck. 

Just as Liam is about to pull Theo’s sweats down they hear a young man say. “Put your clothes on your under arrest for public indecency.”

Both boys look at each, Liam is embarrassed they got caught and Theo is not pleased they got caught either, he didn’t plan for them to go this far when he kissed Liam. They were so wrapped up in each other they didn’t even hear the deputy cruiser pull up or the heartbeat of one of the new deputy’s who has only been on the job for a couple days. 

After they put their shirts on they were guided into the back of the cruiser lucky they weren’t handcuffed. Liam just happens to notice out of the corner of his eye Theo shaking his head and he reaches out and moves his partners head to face him and sees his eyes glowing yellow his fangs on display. He speaks high enough so Theo can hear him but low enough so the deputy can’t hear him him. 

“Theo your not running and leaving me to deal with this problem by myself.”

Theo blinks and his wolf/coyote features disappear. 

Xxx

The deputy walks the two guys to the cells and puts them in two different cells, Theo’s cell has a long brown haired woman sitting on the bench at the back while Liam is alone. 

Liam sitting down on the bench at the back of the cell. “You know none of this would of happened if you would of just let me go on my run by myself.”

“Your blaming this whole on me really?”  
“Yeah really. Your the one that kissed me, and pinned me to tree.”

Theo comes up to the bars separating his and Liam’s cells. “Your the one who took my jacket off and pinned me to tree and was about to take my pants off.”

Liam comes up to the bars both have their hands on the bars fingers touching. “ Who do you think Stilinski is going to call to bail us out?”

“ My money’s on Scott which when he finds out I’m here too he’ll only bail you out.”

“ If that happens I’ll bail you out don’t I always get you out of the cell.”

Theo smiles at him remembering the last time he was in a cell. Liam was there too but he was outside the cell in in there with him.“ Yeah but this time I doubt any ghost riders are invading the station.”

The brown haired athletic young woman who has been watching the two guys going back and forth only speaks when she heard a familiar name. “ Scott, as in Scott McCall?”  
Both Liam and Theo look at each other then at the young woman. “ Yeah do you know Scott?”

Before the woman can answer Sheriff Stilinski swipes his card across the key card and the cells over. Scott walks in behind the sheriff and he is confused by the woman in the cell.“ Greenberg?”

The woman is still in the cell as it slides closed “Yeah I called Coach to help me out but he blocked me.”

Xxx

When the phone rang at his animal clinic he expected someone wanting to make an appointment for their animal. Instead it was Sheriff Stilinski telling him that his beta Liam and his boyfriend Theo had been arrested for public indecently. He is not happy that he has to bail out his beta and his boyfriend. 

As they are leaving the station Scott asks them “Who’s fault is this?”

At the same time Theo and Liam point at each other and say “His.”

Scott nods as he knows he is not going to get a straight answer out of this couple. He is happy his beta has found someone to love and is clearly happy but he kinda wishes it wasn’t Theo. He knows Theo has changed but its hard to forgive him completely or forget when he kills you. He has come to terms that Liam loves Theo and he is sticking around. 

“Where am I driving you guys?”  
“Our apartment?”  
As Scott is driving Liam and Theo are in the back. Theo puts his hand on Liam’s thigh and moves it closer to his cock. Liam smiles at him. 

xxx

They get inside their apartment and Theo pins Liam to the door attacking his lips hands going to his boyfriends tank top lifting it off him. As they walk backwards they stumbling onto the couch. 

Theo’s jacket joins Liam’s tank top on the ground. Liam’s hands go around his boyfriend’s waist only to pull his sweats down leaving Theo in only his tight black boxers. 

Liam’s hand brushes against Theo’s bulge he knows he’s been this way since the woods he saw it in the station. He’s been the same way. As his hand slides up his boyfriends muscled physic. 

Since they admitted their feelings for each other they have been all over each other, or within feet of each other so that they can touch each other. At pack meetings Liam sits on the couch with Theo sitting on the floor between his legs with Liam’s arms dangling off his shoulders. Scott could see that Theo made Liam happy so that is why Theo still comes to pack meetings. Stiles, Malia and even Lydia a little were not happy that Theo was still coming to pack meetings after the war. Lydia like Scott just accepted it Stiles and Malia still give him death glares and refuse to talk to him during meetings. 

Theo leans up from the couch to caress Liam’s cheek and brings him down connecting their lips. 

Both of them love the feel of the others hands on them whether it is sexual or casual. Theo will get home from work and sees Liam is doing school work at the dinning table and he runs a hand across his shoulder blades which always earns him a smile. On his off days he likes to sleep in and Liam tries to be quiet getting ready for class but before he leaves he give Theo who is still asleep a kiss on the forehead. 

Liam enters him and Theo moans at the feel of Liam loving inside him. He lean back against Liam’s hard muscular chest his hand snakes behind him into Liam’s brown hair. Laim leaves a trail of kisses up Theo’s bulging bicep to his neck which makes the chimera smile. 

He pulls out of Theo who whines and gets pushed back onto the couch but flips so he’s on his back. Liam enters him again and they both moan when Liam’s hand has slithered between their muscular bodies and is stroking his boyfriend. 

Liam leans down and connections their lips his lips opening letting Theo’s tongue slide in. 

His grip around Theo tightens as he buckles his hips and his thrusts become harder. Both werewolf and Chimera groan into the others mouth.

Theo is the first to come Liam releases his grip a little and he comes over Liam’s abs. They both know Liam is close and he pulls out so he can come on Theo it lands on his abs and his stomach. 

Xxx

“I have to tell you something.”

Theo looks up at the guy on him and raises his eyebrows and Liam continues. “I’ve been offered the chance to study history abroad I would be in Rome for six months. My professor did say I could bring someone with me if I wanted. So Theo Raeken if I accept the offer to study abroad do you want to come to Rome with me.”

Theo is touched Liam wants him to come to Rome he now understands Liam’s worried and fear state it does hurt thinking that Liam thought he would run hearing this. His running from things days are over. The only times he’ll run are if Liam is in trouble and he has to get them both out or to Liam. He hasn’t had a home in so many years but now he does not just their apartment but Liam is his home. He’ll wake up in the middle of the night having nightmares of his time in hell and if his screams wake Liam up he’ll comfort him or if Liam’s still asleep just looking down at him and seeing that he is not in hell anymore makes him feel better. 

He reaches out and brushes a piece of Liam’s hair off his face. “Of course I’ll go to Rome with you.”

Liam smiles brightly as he leans down and places his lips on Theo’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first gay smut, up until now I’ve only written straight smut so this was a new area for me but I think I did all right.


End file.
